Phantasm
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei:Digital Devil Saga Dreams often determine when a living thing has a soul. Argilla and Serph dream but do not know what it means. WARNING: SEMIAU, LANGUAGE, LIME. PAIRING: Serph x Argilla. COMPLETE!
1. Vision

**Phantasm **

**By: Angelus Erreare **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters except Thor belong to ATLUS USA. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, LANGUAGE, OOC, SUGGESTIVE NARRATIVE**

**A/N: This is dedicated to Untainted Mind who is the number one die-hard fan of the Serph x Argilla ship! And my number one supporter! This is for you! I've been too wrapped up in the whole Heat x Argilla pairing…I almost forgot about poor Serph! Tasha, I hope you enjoy this! **

**Chapter 1: Vision **

Serph blinked his eyes as he sat up from his bed. He narrowed his eyes. He had the most enigmatic experience in his life. He didn't know what it was…

Before, when he would retire for the night, his mind would calm down…and when he would awoke in the morning, he would feel invigorated. He could remember nothing during his sleep…

But now…all that had changed.

Serph felt a trickle of sweat trail on the side of his face. Oh yes, he remembered alright. He sighed. Whilst he slept, he saw his pink-haired comrade. He stiffened. He saw her…heard her, smelled her…and felt her.

He clutched the bed sheets beside him tightly and his breathing quickened.

He closed his eyes and reminisced.

Flashback

_They were on a vast battlefield…It was an opened war between them and the Vanguards. His troops had been outflanked and were going to be surrounded. _

_Many had been killed…_

_Blood ran through the ground and mixed with the rain…_

_His body felt weak and weary from all the fighting…He didn't know how much he could endure…And then, in the midst of all the shooting, the fighting and the screams of pain and death, he heard her. _

"_Serph…help me…" he heard his comrade beg._

_He panted as he crouched behind some debris…His hands tightly clutched the handgun and looked for the enemy…But now, as he heard her, he turned his head, scanning left and right and there, a few feet from him lay his comrade…_

_She was wounded; her rifle a few meters away from her. His heart stopped and his eyes widened as he regarded her. _

_For some reason, it horrified him to see her this way…_

_Uncaring about enemy snipers, he dove and rolled over to her side and hastily dragged her body from the open field and behind the cover of the debris with him. _

_He pulled her against him and inspected her wounds. She had been struck in her side and was bleeding profusely. _

_He pressed his palm on it, attempting to suppress the bleeding when her hand draped over his. _

_His eyes immediately flew to her pink eyes and there, he saw her smile. _

"_Serph…thank you…" she said weakly. _

_He opened his mouth to speak but found no words leave his lips…_

_What was he to say? Dying was a fact of life…and it was most especially true for people like she and he. They were soldiers; the battlefield was their backyard; death was their constant friend. _

_Why did he feel different about this woman? Her touch was warm on his hand…It felt good. _

"_Hold on…You…you won't die…" he said slowly, silver eyes meeting pink orbs. He suddenly smelled something different…It wasn't the rain or the smell of blood…It was something else; and it was pleasant to his nose. _

_She continued to smile at him as she lightly touched his face…He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning in to her touch…_

_He moaned lightly. It was her…the smell…It was her._

"_Oh Serph…I…I have to tell you…" _

_He looked at her again and then…_

_It all went black. _

End Flashback

He ran a hand through his silver disheveled hair. He got up from his bed and proceeded to the lavatory. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a mess. He looked quite exhausted as he regarded the dark rings around his eyes and his slump posture.

He sighed. And then, as he remembered his strange experience, he felt slightly annoyed. Within his sleep, Argilla was supposed to tell him something…But she never got to finish her sentence as he found himself awake.

He raised an eyebrow as curiosity began to climb within his mentality. Would he encounter such an experience again? And if so, would he see that particular vision once more? And if he did, would she then, tell him what she wanted to say?

He frowned as millions of questions floated through his head…

But still, it would have to wait. Today was another day in the Junkland and he had more responsibilities to worry about rather than just his personal woes.

xxxxx

The briefing had just ended and he looked at Argilla from the corner of his eyes. He knew that what he had experienced was something in his sleep…It had nothing to do with reality as he stood there in their strategy room.

But he couldn't help but wonder…Was there something that Argilla wanted to tell him?

He gazed at her…But she was preoccupied bickering with Heat to notice him. He frowned again. Maybe he should try a different approach?

Mentally nodding, he decided to take the easiest and crudest approach.

He walked up to her.

Heat raised an eyebrow at him, "What the hell do you want?"

Serph looked at him disinterestedly and then directed his gaze to Argilla, "I want a word with you." he said nonchalantly.

She looked at him questioningly, "Now?"

He was beginning to feel irritated. Why were his troops questioning him this way? Didn't his position as their leader mean anything anymore?

"Yes. Now."

Without waiting for her response, he walked away from the two, expecting her to follow. And she did, "Hey! Wait up!"

He ignored her; still quite offended that she questioned his authority and walked out of the building.

He heard her jog up to him and then, finally, felt her hand as she grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

"Hey. What's wrong Serph?" she asked as she carefully spun him around to face her.

Serph's breath got caught up in his throat as saw her face close to his…They had never stood this close before and for some reason, he felt scared. He read her eyes and saw the similar emotions that he had…Confusion…and uncertainty.

And so, she took a step back, "Sorry."

He couldn't speak.

She nodded, "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

He blinked; ah yes. He completely forgot.

He cleared his throat, "I was…I was wondering…"

"About…?"

"If…if there was something that…you would want to tell me." he finished.

She looked at him as if he grew two heads. What was he talking about? Didn't he say that it was _he_ who wanted to speak to her? Why was he asking if _she_ wanted to tell him something?

"What do you mean…? You were the one who called me out here…" she trailed off.

Oh. So she didn't want to tell him anything…

He sighed; okay. So his theory was wrong. There really wasn't any connection between this reality and what he had experienced during his sleep.

"Never mind." he said dismissively, walking away from her slowly.

Argilla looked on after him, tilting her head to the side, "What was that all about?"

There was a new feeling swelling within his chest…He didn't understand it…But as he stood there, with her, after the confirmation of his mistake…he suddenly felt unpleasant.

"I feel bad…because…I…"

Because he made a fool out of himself.

Did that make sense? Before, there was no such thing. Mistakes were made everyday…but today, with her, he was surprised to find that it did matter. It did matter to him that he made a mistake…in her eyes.

Why?

"I…I don't know…"

xxxxx

Serph watched her from the corner of his eyes as she conversed with fellow female members of the Embryon. She was…laughing and smiling.

He and Gale had just finished a strategy meeting…and they were planning to attack the Vanguards. Treaties were of no use as neither tribe wanted to concede to the other's demands. They weren't going to be converted or subjected to their rule and that was final…

And neither would they to them.

And so, it was settled. The only question was: when.

His head had been clear that time. There were no flashbacks of what had happened during his sleep. No. And he was happy.

But now, as he saw her…Feelings of uncertainty, fear and curiosity resurfaced and he found himself drawn to her.

He shook his head. What she did in her own time was none of his business. He shouldn't really concern himself in her affairs…

Besides, there was always tonight.

His silver eyes narrowed. Yes, tonight, when he would retire…he would test his theory…

xxxxx

Night couldn't have come to him any sooner and he found himself sweating in anticipation. He prepared for his nightly retirement. Seeing that he was sweating, he took off his shirt and just settled for his pajamas.

He then climbed in bed and closed his weary eyes…

"Would it come again…?"

He just had to find out…

He had to know what it was she was to say…

He didn't know why but there was a nagging voice in his head telling him that he just had to. And so…as the minutes ticked by, his breathing eventually slowed and his mind began to wander…

Serph opened his eyes and blinked…The air was chilly…and the rain continued to drizzle…He looked around him and found himself in the battlefield once more…He looked left and right…He didn't recognize the terrain; the air was foggy…but it had been the same as before…

He had been here before…

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the familiar voice.

"Serph…help me…"

He turned and saw Argilla again…He rushed to her and dragged her body and hid her behind the debris for cover…

'Damn it!' he thought. 'Where are the others?' he thought frantically.

He looked at the woman before him and she smiled at him, "Serph…thank you…"

Serph blinked; for some reason, he knew that she would say that. It didn't make sense, but he just knew…Just like as he recognized the terrain. Just like when he knew she would be there…Everything.

He pressed his palm on her wound to stop the bleeding…And then, just like before, he realized that he was already releasing words that he felt he would be saying at that particular moment…

"Hold on…You…you won't die…"

But then, there was something different…

She coughed…He didn't think she would cough…

Argilla coughed up blood and it trickled down her chin. Serph used his other hand and wiped it off, "Don't worry…I'll get help…"

She shook her head, "No…don't bother…"

She then touched his face and again, he leaned in, moaning as her hand made contact with his cheek. Her touch was soothing.

"Your eyes…" she whispered.

His heart thumped as she spoke her gentle words…waiting for the next line to leave her lips…

"They're so…beautiful…Oh…Serph…" she whispered.

He leaned in, closer to her face and she coughed again, "I…I have to tell you…Serph…"

"Tell me what…?"

Serph opened his eyes and sat up. He growled in frustration. It had been the same. She hadn't been able to finish whatever it was that she wanted to say.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at his clock. It was 0500 hours. He sighed. Well, he had the same experience…but this time, it had been a bit more intense than the last time…Intense and a bit more clearer.

'Some of the details had been changed though…' he thought knowingly. He swung his legs on the side of the bed and got up.

xxxxx

Another meeting had passed and now, again, he found himself deep in thought. Whatever it was…That experience during his sleep…It bothered him.

So, his suspicion was right. The same vision had appeared to him…But it had been changed. Some details had been added…

But, like the first one before it, it did not provide a logical conclusion. The vision had faded too soon.

But that wasn't what really bothered him. What bothered him was that…in that vision, everything that they had worked for was in ruins.

Before, he thought that it was a mere flight of fancy by his mind…but now that the vision had again showed itself to him, it was just persuading him that it was anything _but_ a flight of fancy.

There just had to be some truth in it!

He closed his eyes as he remembered Argilla writhing in pain…She was going to die in his vision…She was…

"No. I won't let that happen!" he growled to himself.

She was his comrade…and one of his best officers…How could that had happened? His silver eyes burned with resolve. He wouldn't let her go…

'But it's just a vision…Why am I bothered?' he thought with stubbornness and skepticism.

He let out a breath of frustration. But still, there wasn't anything to do…until nightfall.

And so, he let himself walk the streets of Muladhara.

He raised an eyebrow as he found Argilla seated on a bench, alone.

He stood there, looking at her. She appeared to have not noticed his presence. Suddenly, he began to feel lightheaded. Just looking at her…gave him a strange sensation at the pit of his stomach…

Wanting to observe her a bit more, he hid himself at the side of the wall, behind her. He perked up his ears as he thought that he heard her saying something…

He raised an eyebrow…

She was…

She was humming?

'What was that?' he thought, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

She was humming a tone…and she spoke no words. He had heard it before. It was the same tune that Sera had sung for them…

He smiled as he remembered that…That "song" brought them back their sanity…And now that she hummed it, his body and spirit felt at ease…

"What _is_ the spirit?" he suddenly asked himself, not knowing where such a word came from.

He grew impatient as he could not get a better look at her. All that he could see was her back and her hair. He looked around himself and smirked. And so, with the grace of a cat, he scaled the wall and sat atop the building, eyeing her from above.

He put on his eye piece and magnified what he saw. He blushed as he saw her cleavage, "Where am I looking?!" he asked himself in shame.

He turned away from her endowments and focused instead on the whole of her.

'I wonder what she is thinking of.'

He saw her close her eyes as she leaned back on the bench, her legs crossed while her elbows rested on the backrest of the bench. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he caught sight of her legs.

"She…really shouldn't be exposing them like that…" he told himself. A part of him felt ashamed at himself for looking at her body the way he was now…and at the same time, he couldn't look away.

He _wanted_ to look…And that was the part of him that he wanted to kill at the moment. Then suddenly, she spoke, aloud.

"What did Serph really want to talk to me about…?" he heard her ask.

He felt blood travel up to his face as he realized that she was talking about him…He felt right to know that she was thinking of him…

"Just as I am thinking of her…"

He narrowed his eyes…This feeling was confusing. He had better ask someone who knew of these things…And so, he decided to let Argilla have her space…for now.

He jumped from building to building, looking for a spot to clear his head and organize his thoughts.

Finding a favorable spot at the rooftop of one of their tall buildings, Serph allowed himself to sit on its edge, letting the rain hit his face…

When had all this begun anyway?

Right. It began just two days prior…That was roughly the same time that they had found Sera…

He arched an eyebrow; Sera. She was the answer…

Before her, their irises were dull and grey…and now, they were designated with their own color. They felt things that they never felt before…He blushed once more as he remembered the uncomfortable feeling he suddenly began to harbor towards his cherry blossomed-haired comrade.

Sera was also the one who brought the concept of the word "song" to be part of their repertoire. Surely, she would know the answer.

Nodding his head and making up his mind, he rushed to find his black-haired friend.

xxxxx

Argilla furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She was still thinking of Serph. The day before, he had been displeased…She knew that. But what really caught her attention was that…he asked her if she wanted to tell him something…

What was that something that she was supposed to tell him anyway?

Suddenly, her train of thought began to wander from his behavior to his features…

"His eyes…they…they seem to sparkle." she told herself, giggling a bit.

"And his hair…it seems so soft…"

And then, finally, her thoughts wandered over to…

"And his body…" she chuckled, "I wonder what he looks like without the uniform…"

She suddenly mentally slapped herself. What were these disgusting thoughts?! And the fact that she was thinking about Serph too!

"Ack! This is crazy!" she said as she stood up, walking away from the bench and towards the barracks, "I'm tired…I think I'll take a nap…"

xxxxx

"I've…been having them…every night…I…I don't know what they mean…" Serph said, his silver eyes searching hers.

Sera smiled…she chuckled.

Serph looked at her questioningly, "Why are you doing that?"

Sera had a hand over her lips as she gently laughed, "Oh Serph…"

"What are those visions Sera? And why do they keep coming back?"

"Serph…" Sera trailed off, "Those visions are called…dreams."

"Dreams…?" Serph repeated, puzzled.

"Yes…dreams."

"What are those?" he asked, even more confused.

Sera chuckled, "Well, they say that dreams tell you what you really want in life…It could be an object, a situation…or a person."

"What I want…" he trailed off, thinking. It had been Argilla that he had been "dreaming" of for the last two days…Did that mean that it was she that he wanted? He blushed; well, he really was enjoying the view of her body…

He reprimanded himself for thinking such thoughts and immediately snapped back in attention as he heard Sera continue.

"Yes…sometimes, you see in your dreams what you want to have…And others say that dreams are…visions of the future."

Whereas before he was having a pleasant feeling dancing within his chest, now, his breathing stopped. Visions of the future?

"What do you mean?"

Sera looked at him with concerned eyes. She draped her smooth and small hand over his, "Serph…? Is there something wrong?"

Serph sighed, "Sera, what do you mean that dreams are visions of the future?"

Sera nodded, "Well, some people say that dreams are actually telling you of what may happen in the near or long-term future…Others also say that you see the future…in order to change it."

'To change it?' Serph narrowed his eyes; yes. So that was why he kept having the same dream. In that moment, his blood ran cold. It would mean that the destruction of his tribe was at hand…

'And _her_ death…' he choked.

"Serph?" Sera's voice roused him, "Are you having bad dreams? A nightmare?"

Serph's confused face told her, her answer.

"Nightmares are bad dreams…Dreams that aren't nice…Dreams that are scary…Those are called nightmares." she explained carefully.

"I…I had a…nightmare." he admitted slowly.

Sera smiled lightly, "Don't worry Serph…dreams aren't real…They're just dreams…And nightmares too. They can't hurt you…"

She slowly stood and pecked him on the cheek, "Don't worry about it Serph. Well, I'll see you later."

And with that, she was gone.

Serph took a deep breath. Not real eh? He didn't believe that…There was something else within that dream. He was sure of it.

And if what Sera had said was true about dreams hinting at the future, he will do whatever it took to make sure that his vision did not materialize.

His tribe would not be defeated. Harley will not win. He would not lose his comrades…He won't lose this war…

And…

He won't lose her…

He won't lose his cherry-blossom.

"You won't die…" he promised Argilla, speaking to no one in particular.

xxxxx


	2. Conundrum

**Chapter 2: Conundrum**

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUANGE, LIME, SUGGESTIVE NARRATIVE. **

Argilla woke up with a start. She panted heavily as she forced herself awake from her nap.

'It seemed so real…' she thought to herself.

She hopped out of her bed and dashed for the lavatory. There, she splashed cold water on her face. She had seen Serph in her sleep.

As she continued to look into the mirror, the more she began to remember what it was that she saw. Blood traveled to her face and her face became beet red.

"Hmph. It's just silly. It's disgusting!" she told herself as she saw flashes of it in her mind…

She blinked several times as she saw him…naked. Her muscles stiffened and she let out a frustrated cry.

"This is just weird. What is this thing anyway?" she asked herself about her vision.

She frowned; but still, it had been entertaining, to say the least. In there, she saw him and herself completely nude…She also saw themselves…within each other's arms…

"Why could that be?" Argilla asked herself. This was strange…She shouldn't be harboring such thoughts about her leader!

It was simply preposterous.

She shivered, "This is just…gross…"

Gross?

"Whatever." she grumbled.

xxxxx

Argilla smiled heartily at him; her pink eyes, twinkling, "Serph…? What are you doing?"

Serph scratched his head and smiled at her sheepishly, "Well…I…"

"Hey! Come on you morons! We haven't got all day!" drawled a voice from afar.

Serph turned and saw that it was Heat. Cielo crossed his arms, "Heat is right brudda! You could do all dat stuff once de mission is over, ja?"

"Serph, if we are to proceed, it is prudent that we-"

"Yeah, yeah man! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Argilla interjected, chuckling.

She looked at him again, "Well, let's go hm? We'll talk when we get back…"

And with that, she left. Serph's mouth was left hanging open. That was supposed to be his line…but she beat him to it. With a small smile, he followed.

This was it. It was their army versus the Vanguards…The plan was simple. They were to infiltrate their base and kill Harley. No fuss, no muss. But just in case, their troops were positioned at the outskirts…

Serph didn't feel right though…This was a very dangerous mission. And there was a good chance that some of them won't make it. He bit his lip as he realized that it could be one of his comrades…Or himself, for that matter.

He took a deep breath. He had to tell her now.

He ran to Argilla and grabbed her elbow. She was quite startled, "Serph! What are you doing?"

He blushed and said nothing. And then, in that same instant, he crashed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as she felt his warm and moist lips on hers. Why was he doing this? She opened her mouth to speak but was unable to as he slipped his tongue within.

He kissed the woman within his arms arduously, pouring all of his feelings of nervousness, passion, want and fright into her…

A moment later…

It was over.

He pulled away and smiled at her. He looked at her intently, trying to decipher what she would do…or say…

She opened her mouth to speak but said nothing. Instead, she smiled and held his gaze a moment longer before turning away completely.

He understood.

Goodbye was a painful thing to say…He'd rather not hear it at all and just leave…They would talk again…when it was all over.

Serph found himself at the outskirts of Svathisthana…this was it. Their objective was at their feet. He gave the signal to move out…

Soon, they reached the wall of the city when he heard the transmission…

"_Alpha One, this is Charlie One! We're taking heavy fire here!" _

His heart stopped. How did this happen? This was a preemptive strike! His forces were well concealed! It was impossible to detect unless…

The sound of a bullet zipping through the air broke his thoughts…

"Take cover!" he shouted.

The team scattered.

He ran and rolled over to the debris, "Enemy snipers! 12 o'clock!"

'Argilla!' he mentally screamed. 'Where is she?!'

He grabbed his gun and looked around. A scream pierced his ears. He turned his head to the location of the scream, and there, he saw her, sprawled on the muddy ground. He cringed and cursed under his breath. She had been hit.

With his sharp eyes, he saw Heat and Cielo evade the snipers and get close enough to neutralize them. He grinned at that. Now, there was just Argilla…

Giving Gale a nod, he made for Argilla while Gale gave him cover fire. With the speed and accuracy that he was known for, he quickly dove for the female and carried her body.

He inspected the wound on her side and saw that it was bleeding excessively. He pressed his palm on it firmly. She grunted.

"Hold on…You…you won't die…" he said, his voice a whisper.

She coughed up blood and it traveled down to her chin. He immediately wiped it off, "Don't worry…I'll get help…" His eyes were beginning to water…Somehow, this was all déjà vu for him; he felt as if he had been there, in this particular situation before…

But it didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was that Argilla was dying…She was dying, right in his arms…

Argilla shook her head, "No…don't bother…"

She then touched his face and again, he leaned in, moaning as her hand made contact with his cheek. Her touch was soothing…but at the same time, her touch…hurt him. He let a single drop of tear fall from his eye and it landed on her cheek.

She smiled as she felt his tear on her cheek and sighed.

"Your eyes…" she whispered wearily.

His heart thumped as she spoke her gentle words…waiting for the next line to leave her lips…

"They're so…beautiful…Oh…Serph…" she whispered.

He leaned in, "Don't talk…Save your strength…"

She coughed again and shook her head, "I…I have to tell you…Serph…"

"Tell me what…?" he urged her.

"I…I've always…wanted…to be…with you…" she said slowly, smiling at him.

He cupped her face in his hand, "I want to be with you too…"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Really…? I'm glad…"

He waited for her to speak but she didn't. He gently shook her…but she did not move. Panicking, he felt for a pulse but there was none.

She was gone…

The battle ensued all around him…But somehow, he was blind, deaf and dumb to it all…

"_Serph! Let's move damn it! Harley's been spotted!"_ came Heat's crackling voice from the intercom.

"_Sir! We've lost Company Echo and Company Tango! I repeat! We've lost…"_

"_Alpha One! This is Charlie Company! We've been surrounded!" _

He was deaf to all of them…

She was gone…

Serph gasped as he bolted awake. He felt cold sweat all over his body. He fell back down on the bed as he tried to calm himself down.

He had a nightmare again…

He sat up and buried his face in his hands…The nightmare…it just hurt him. Argilla had died…But at least, she had told him what she had wanted to tell him. He narrowed his eyes as he hardened his body, controlling his emotions. The dream had happened. She had died and his army had most probably been defeated…

But it hadn't happened yet.

And if Sera's explanation held water, it would mean that he still had the chance to change the future. He just had to know when it would happen…

He allowed his mind to travel back to the dream. He couldn't remember very well…He cursed himself. He just had it and suddenly it flew out of his head!

'Damn…'

He closed his eyes and willed himself to remember.

After a few minutes of pure thought, he opened his eyes. The battle; they couldn't have won.

'It had been an ambush. The Vanguards knew that we were launching an attack that day…There was a spy.' he thought disgustedly.

He felt disgusted that someone from his own tribe would sell their own comrades out to the other tribes…

For what, he wondered.

"For wealth? Promise of power?" he asked, snorting.

There was no such thing as those things there…He felt sorry for however that person was…Didn't he or she know that there was no one you could trust except your own tribe? Did they really think that the other tribes would honor their promise once they had done their end of the bargain?

He sighed.

First thing tomorrow, he needed to conduct an investigation. He needed to comb the personnel to find out who had been spying for the Vanguards.

"That's not the future that I'm going to have…Argilla won't die." he said with burning resolve.

"I won't let it happen…"

xxxxx

The next day couldn't come sooner for Serph. He had been so disturbed by his previous nightmare that he had been unable to return back to sleep. He had been thinking all night about the spy.

Who could it be?

Finally, morning came. He hopped out of his bed and prepared for the day.

xxxxx

Argilla woke up with cold sweat. Her pink eyes were as wide as saucers. She had a vision of her leader again…

And this time, it was…

"A lot more graphic than the last…" she said shamefully.

She gritted her teeth as she fought the blush that threatened to come to her cheeks. But it was in vain as she felt the blood invade her face.

With a growl, she proceeded to the lavatory.

"A cold shower…I need a cold shower…"

She stripped herself and turned the faucet, letting the water run free. She sighed as the cool and soothing water touch her skin…All over her body…

"That feels so good…" she told herself as she felt the water run down her back…down her spine…

"It does, doesn't it?"

Argilla stiffened and turned around; who said that?!

"Serph?!" she yelled.

Her eyes widened; there was no one there…

"It's just my…imagination…" she said, relieved.

Relaxing once more, she closed her eyes and returned to her soothing shower…Her mind involuntarily returned to her vision…

Their bodies were linked together…The air felt hot…and sweat glistened their skin…Moans and groans filled the room…And all she felt was unexplainable bliss…

"That's enough!" she screamed at herself. She panted, "That's…enough…"

She was about to curse herself when she heard the siren go off.

'An emergency?!'

She narrowed her eyes and dashed out of the lavatory, her towel in hand.

xxxxx

She arrived at the strategy room four minutes later, wrapping her hair in a bun as she ran. It was tricky but she managed to do it. She arrived at the appointed time without looking haggard.

The doors slid open, "Gale! What's going on?!"

Serph's heart skipped a beat as he saw her running, almost out of breath. His eyes flew to her gaping jacket…and he saw that her corset was just halfway pulled up. It showed her skin…The flawless skin of her ample breasts.

Blushing, he walked up to her and leaned in, "Argilla…"

He saw her stiffen…Why was that so? Was he making her uncomfortable? He had only the best intentions…

Serph was leaning in! What was he doing? Her mind and heart began to panic…

"Pull up your corset…" he whispered, before leaning back.

Alarm signals went off in Argilla's mind. She immediately looked down and saw her heaving and gaping chest…He was right! Almost everything could be seen!

Damn!

With inhuman speed, she immediately pulled up her zipper, while muttering a few embarrassed "thank yous".

Wait a minute! The others! They might have seen!

She quickly looked around! No! There was no one there! Well, that was a relief…But then, where were they?

She was about to ask Serph of their whereabouts when the doors slid open once more and her comrades walked in. So, it had been Serph who sounded the siren.

"Wat's happenin' brudda?" came Cielo's curious voice.

"What has happened Serph?" Gale asked stoically.

Argilla was immensely relieved; no one was there…But then, why did Serph have to whisper it to her? Couldn't he just say it like any other normal person?

She was going to have to talk to him about that…

"So, what the hell is going on you bastard?" Heat spat.

Serph frowned, "I called you all in here for an important reason…I…" He had to choose his words well. He knew that none of his comrades or anyone from the Junkland for that matter would believe him if he came up with an allegation with explosive repercussions and implications without proper proof…and the fact that he would be telling everyone that he found out through a "dream" would hurt his credibility to say the least.

"I have reason to believe that there is a spy amongst us." Serph said stoically, his silver eyes landing on each of his comrades' eyes.

"A spy? Who?" Heat asked, narrowing his red eyes.

Serph sighed, "That's why I called you all in here. I want a thorough investigation of the current troops, staff and personnel."

"You must be kidding mon! Dat could take forever!" Cielo protested, whining.

Gale touched his forehead, "I understand your concern Serph but I also understand Cielo's point. Time is of the essence if we are to bring down the Vanguards."

Argilla shook her head, "But still Gale, we can't fight like this if we're divided. We'll just get murdered out there!"

"I understand that Argilla. What we're saying is that such an investigation would require manpower and time."

"Just get it done!" Serph growled, "I want this under a microscope. No one else is to know! Is that clear?"

Argilla looked at her comrades and took in their shocked faces. She herself was surprised. Serph had never raised his voice like this…He had never spoken to them in such a manner. Before she could contemplate things any further, Serph spoke once more, "I want the reports on the recently new recruits with their background checks. I want a thorough report on the recent mission logs…And the current resource allocation. I want this spy and his group apprehended. Give me a report in three days. Dismissed."

She watched him go with wide eyes.

"Man, what is up with the bastard?" Heat asked, rolling his eyes irritably.

"Leader's gone gaga ja?" Cielo whined.

Gale sighed, "Be that as it may, his instructions are clear. We have our orders."

She raised an eyebrow, "Serph…What's going on? What's wrong with you?"

xxxxx

Serph sat on the bench with dead fisheyes. He didn't mean to be unfeeling towards his comrades, but he had no choice. He had to get those people caught; whatever it took.

"Permission to sit sir?" a voice whipped through the air.

Serph turned around and met his pink-haired comrade, "Argilla."

She smiled at him, "Sir? Permission to sit?"

Serph chuckled, "Carry on."

She sat beside him and with the same smile, she spoke once more, "Permission to speak freely, sir."

Serph quirked an eyebrow, "Why bother? You do always speak to me freely Argilla. Why bother with protocols now?"

She chuckled, "I'll take that as your 'At ease soldier' command." She looked at him seriously, "Serph, what just happened back there?"

His silver eyes met the ground, "I just want this person caught. That's all. I don't want my orders questioned." he finished, slightly irritated at her.

She bit her lip and draped a hand over his, "Sir, we'll follow your orders anywhere…no matter what they may be. You know that. What we want to know is…why this all of a sudden. You didn't exactly tell us anything…How can you ask us to understand the nature of your sudden decision when there's no data to precede it?"

He smiled; this was what loved about Argilla. When things would get confusing, she would always keep things together…She always managed to keep things in perspective for him…Like now.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely, "But I do have my reasons."

He couldn't tell her either…no matter how much he wanted to. He can't…Not without further evidence…

'What evidence? There is none…This is purely hypothetical.' he thought with disdain.

He suddenly felt pressure on his hand. His eyes flew to his hand and saw that she was squeezing it, "We understand sir…And we trust you." she smiled.

She stood up, "We know that you'd tell us…when the time is right."

Serph watched her go and he grinned, "I haven't dismissed you yet soldier."

She turned with a grin of her own, "Like you said sir, why bother with protocols now? Right?"

Serph stiffened; there was just something in her eyes and her smile that had him freeze. She pouted playfully, "Sir? Are you going to court-martial me?"

Feeling the onset of a blush coming on, he quickly spoke, "Er…no…You're dismissed."

"Thanks." with that, she was gone.

xxxxx

Another night had passed and again, Argilla woke up with cold sweat, "Okay, this is getting out of hand…I think I need to go to Psy Ops for a thorough exam."

Hopping out of bed, she again prepared for the new day. She had paperwork to go through thoroughly. She was supposed to go through the paperwork of the most recent mission logs…

She groaned. Well, it was a dirty job but someone had to do it.

"Why does it have to be me?" she asked herself.

'Because there's no one else stupid.' her inner self explained, 'Besides, Serph did specify that he wanted this whole thing under wraps right? He just trusts us! That's all! We should be proud! He likes us!'

Argilla's face fell, "Talking to myself…I really need to check in with Psy Ops."

xxxxx

The day had gone smoothly. But of course, Serph still had the disturbing dream. The content would be changed every here and there, but the main thing was always the same…Embryon would fall and Argilla would die.

He gritted his teeth as he paced around the Strategy Room. Weren't those reports ready yet?

Soon his comrades had arrived. And thus began the meeting.

"Serph, I've found several things of notice from the mission logs. You spoke of a spy right? For the Vanguards?" Argilla asked.

He nodded. All eyes were on her.

"Well, there have been four recon missions to Svathisthana that had been granted by a Lieutenant Thor within the recent month. The report says that there weren't much success in their missions…The status reports always confer that Svathisthana is without change. This is a bit odd though…The Vanguards aren't stupid. They would be launching missions of their own…Those reports are a bit fishy." she finished, looking intently at each of their eyes.

Serph's countenance solidified, so, now they have a lead.

"In which company does this Thor belong to?" Serph asked Argilla.

"With the November Company sir."

"Good work. I want this person's background files pulled up." came Serph's stoic voice.

"I've taken the liberty of that." said Gale, "Argilla had told me of her suspicion and I had a background check on Thor. He was a recruit that we enlisted three months ago. He was found wandering the desert southwest of here. It is possible that the Vanguards had let him infiltrate the Embryon's territory in the guise of a new recruit."

Heat growled, "Yeah…and we found that the little bastard's scheduled for another mission in-you guessed it-at the Vanguards' territory. He's scheduled to leave tonight. Should we bring him in?"

Serph was glad; he had given his team three days and yet they had given him the report two days early. But still, he raised a curios eyebrow, "What about you Cielo? Is there any info that you'd want to impart?"

Heat laughed, "The idiot's useless."

Cielo stood up, almost knocking the chair down, "Hey! Dat's far from de truth mon!"

Argilla giggled, "Cielo's right. Serph, Cielo helped us a lot."

Gale smirked evilly, "Yes…Cielo makes the best cup of coffee especially when running through various paperwork in the middle of the night."

Cielo's face fell, "Dat…dat's mean…"

Argilla bounced up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Aw…cheer up! You do make the best coffee brew! Honest! A lot better than Heat!"

Guffaws of laughter echoed through the room. But for some reason, Serph wasn't pleased…Heat…? Make coffee? For Argilla?

Why? For what purpose?

He shook his head of such thoughts and focused at the matter at hand.

"So, what should we do Serph?" Heat asked, folding his arms, "Should we bring in the little shit-head or what?"

Serph thought for a moment, "No. We have no concrete evidence. Just fragmented incidents. I want you to tail him on his mission tonight."

Cielo grumbled, "Do we really have to?"

"Don't bother." Heat smirked, "Two people could pull this off. Besides, if we're to be quiet and agile, we don't need a big number."

"Heat is right." Gale concurred, "Number in this situation would be a disadvantage. It would be prudent to designate this as two-man mission."

"I volunteer!" Argilla chirped, raising her hand.

Serph raised an eyebrow. Then he should volunteer as well.

"I'll go."

Serph raised an eyebrow and looked at Heat. Heat smirked, "Argilla and I will go. No biggie."

Serph felt a lump in his throat and he couldn't speak. Gale nodded at the two and looked at Serph, "Well, Serph? Should we proceed?"

Serph knew that he had no choice. His personal feelings about this had no place here. He simply must control himself.

So, he nodded.

"Yay! I don't have to go!" Cielo pranced around.

Gale touched his forehead, "No; you don't. But you have to track down more suspects."

"Ohhh…party pooper!" Cielo whined, sticking out his tongue.

xxxxx

She was going on a mission with Heat. Well, it was better this way. She had to control herself when with Serph. Things were already as awkward as they were…What she needed was time off.

"Right. Out of sight, out of mind…" she said to herself as she prepped for her mission.

This was the only way she could think of to get him out of her head anyway. She had only just been to Psy Ops and they had found nothing conclusive from her exam. There was no anomaly in her brainwave patterns…No disorders…No nothing. She was perfectly normal.

And so, she concluded that the problem just lay with her looking at Serph too much.

"I'm just spending too much time with him. That's all." she concluded.

xxxxx


	3. Materialization

A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE NARRATIVE**

**Chapter 3: Materialization **

The two Embryon members kept their eyes peeled as they allowed the first squad a lead of thirty feet. Argilla and Heat had their binoculars, "When the heck are they going to give us what we want?" asked Heat impatiently, growling a bit.

They had been tailing the suspects for over two hours…And so far, they had yet to transgress from Embryon military protocols.

Argilla chuckled as she pressed herself further into the sand, not being bothered by the gentle drizzle of the rain, "Calm down Heat…These sorts of missions require patience…"

She heard him snort in mockery and she merely chuckled; Heat could be a bit childish at times.

"So, what are you doing in this shit-ass lame mission?" she heard him ask; his tone, bored.

She giggled again, still monitoring intently every motion their "comrades" from afar made, "Nothing. I was bored. You got a problem with that?"

Now, at hearing her response, it was Heat's turn to laugh, "Right…You were _bored_."

"Do I detect a tone of skepticism Heat?" came her drawling tone.

"Not at all. I was just saying that…I figured someone like you wouldn't want their hair ruffled or their clothes dirtied." he said with a confident tone.

With a smirk, "Well, then, if you think that, then, I'd have to say that you really don't know jack shit about me Heat."

Heat was enjoying himself. She was forward wasn't she? And she wasn't hesitant to curse either.

"Is that a sex-invite Argilla?" he asked, hoping that his perverse tone and choice of words would get her off guard.

But, he was mistaken.

She merely giggled, "If it were, it wouldn't be for you."

Hold on. Where did that come from? Sex? A sex-invite?

'What are those?' she asked herself.

"Ouch." he said playfully, his eyes still on their targets, "But seriously, why don't you just tell him?"

Her hair suddenly stood on one end as she heard his question, "Tell who what?"

Heat rolled his eyes, "What do you think?" His eyes suddenly narrowed, "Heads up. Let's go. They're on the move!"

Argilla cursed herself; she hadn't noticed. She wanted to hate herself right there and then. She wasn't able to control her emotions…Heat had been a good actor though. He had been able to juggle his duty and his sense of humor in one flawless act.

He was able to be outstandingly alert while keeping her entertained.

'Damn it! Where's my mind?!' she screamed at herself as she followed Heat's lead.

xxxxx

Serph smiled as he took a sip of his cup of coffee, "I believe that Gale is right Cielo. Argilla too."

Cielo, who had just finished filling Gale's mug with coffee, looked at Serph, puzzlement clearly written in his sapphire eyes, "Huh?"

Serph met his eyes and smiled, "I meant that you do make the best cup of coffee."

Cielo blushed, "Dat's not true! I make terrible coffee!"

Gale almost choked, "Sometimes…I just don't understand you…"

Serph looked at the two with a smile, not just in his lips, but within his heart as well. But still, his sight began to blur and his hearing began to dim. No matter what he did, his mind and heart were somewhere else.

Heat and Argilla had departed for their mission two hours ago…and their last transmission was over half an hour ago, telling them that they had reached the Vanguards' territory. They had also said that the squad was doing what they were supposed to be doing…and nothing more.

Serph sighed; could they have been mistaken?

A part of him wanted to be mistaken and a part of him didn't.

If they were mistaken, it would mean that they weren't traitors but they would have to hunt down other suspects…And if they weren't mistaken, it would mean that while they weren't going to have to hunt any more people, it was dismaying to know that these members of the tribe were actually turncoats.

Bad for the men's morale.

Another factor that scared him was the fact that while she was out there, he was in here. That meant that he would not be able to protect her.

'But Heat's there…' his inner self assured him.

Serph snorted, 'It's not _just_ from the enemy that I want to protect her from…'

But all things aside, he couldn't wait for their next transmission.

xxxxx

Argilla and Heat pressed themselves against the debris for cover as they continued to monitor the squad. She heard Heat chuckle from beside her.

She whispered darkly at him, her eyes blazing displeased, "What the hell is so funny?"

"Them." he responded curtly, "They haven't even the slightest idea that we're here!" he whispered back.

Argilla rolled her eyes, "Shut up! I think I hear something."

Heat slowly lowered himself on the muddy ground and took out a small mirror looking at it and adjusting it so that he had a view of what went on from the other side of the debris; their "comrades'" activities.

Argilla followed suit and had her cameras ready. If they were to prosecute these people and bring them before the military tribunal, they would need concrete evidence of defection and collaboration with the enemy.

Argilla's forehead was filled with beads of sweat as she held her breath. There they were…Two individuals were walking up to their squad.

She could hear Heat growl in anger as the treachery was done before them. It had been a messenger from the Vanguards…And it looked like they were giving the squad instructions.

Argilla wanted to vomit, "This is just sickening…" she whispered.

"Shut up damn it!" Heat cursed under his breath.

A moment later; the contact was over.

xxxxx

Serph reviewed the recording over and over…They were right. These people were traitors to the Embryon. The question was now, what they were to do with these people.

"Should I have them arrested?" Gale asked calmly, his arms folded.

Heat growled, flipping his cape impatiently, "Can't we just kill those sons of bitches?"

"Manners, manners Heat!" Cielo reprimanded, wagging his finger left and right at him. Heat glared at him, "What did you say?!"

"Okay guys; that's enough!" Argilla interjected, getting in between them, "Really Heat. Don't be such a prat."

Now that all the commotion had died down, all eyes were now on their all the while silent leader. Serph, who had his eyebrows furrowed in deep contemplation, raised his head to meet their gazes, "No. We will do nothing."

Serph could have sworn that he saw Heat's eyes pop.

"What?!" Heat shouted.

Ignoring Heat's question, he turned to Gale, "Assemble the army."

Argilla's mouth hung agape; they were going to attack Svathisthana?!

xxxxx

"Heat! Wait up!" Argilla said, jogging up to him after their meeting.

Turning around to face her, he showed her his most irritated look. And from the looks that she was giving him, he figured that she got the point.

He wasn't in the mood to talk. And if she had something to say, she had better say it quick.

"I wanted to know what you were telling me during the mission. Tell who what? What do you mean?"

Heat raised an eyebrow. She still wasn't over that. He rolled his eyes, "Just what I said. Why don't you stop being such a prissy miss and tell the bastard how much you want him?"

Argilla paled as his words passed through her brain and was interpreted. Was she really that obvious? And here she thought that she was successful at keeping a low profile.

"W-what…?"

Heat rolled his eyes, "Hey. I don't care what you do with the bastard." he spat, "All I'm saying is that, if you really want something, go for it. Don't be just some damn coward."

With those words, he turned and resumed his walk, grumbling a few curses here and there. She understood though; why he was upset, that is. Serph had told them to mobilize their army and to prepare for a siege and yet he hadn't told them anything else.

He hadn't told them what it was they were to do with the traitors. All that he said, aside from the siege, was an order for them to not say anything; a contract of pure confidence. She blinked; strange logic.

"I trust you Serph…" she spoke aloud.

But going back once more to Heat's words…He had told her to not be a coward and take charge of the situation…

"How easy it sounds…" she sighed helplessly.

Well, coward or no, now was not the time, "Maybe someday…it would be."

xxxxx

A week had now passed and Serph grew all the more anxious. Like the first nights of having dreams, he had them once again. And again, the dreams were the same. Embryon would lose and Argilla would die.

He sighed and slammed his fist on the wall. Wasn't he changing the future enough? He knew who the perpetrators were; didn't that count for anything?

'I suppose not…'

"Gale, how are we doing?" he asked his emerald-eyed comrade.

Gale, who was analyzing the charts that he held in his hands, looked away from them and directed his gaze over to Serph, "We will be ready in two days."

Two days. He took a deep breath.

It was enough time.

"Serph, what is going on?" Gale asked, sincerity in his voice. Serph wanted to tell him; but not now. It was still too delicate a matter to speak of.

He wanted to assure his teammates that nothing would happen…and tell them that he had a plan; but if he said that, it would only rouse their curiosity. He'd wait until the time had come.

Two days.

"You'd know in two days Gale. I promise. But for now, I must ask you to follow my orders to the letter. Got that?"

Gale could only nod, "Understood."

xxxxx

Argilla took a deep breath. She couldn't hold this to herself any longer. She had to tell someone. And who better than a fellow female?

"Er…you must understand that I normally…don't do these things Sera…" Argilla said; her tone defensive, her words filled with hidden embarrassment.

Sera chuckled at Argilla's behavior. She was sitting by her chair, fiddling with her hair, her pink eyes darting left and right, settling on no particular object. She was uneasy.

"Just calm down Argilla and tell me what's wrong." Sera said, suddenly sitting beside Argilla, and clutching her hand in hers.

Her silver eyes looked deeply within the older woman's and pleaded for Argilla to tell her, her woes.

"I've been…seeing someone in my sleep…I…I can't seem to…remove it…Am I…Is there something wrong with me?" Argilla asked, her words spoken painfully, her face mirroring the aforesaid feeling.

Sera could only look at the woman sympathetically. It wasn't their faults that they were without dreams…It wasn't their faults that they did not know what it was or how to understand it now that they did have it.

She sighed and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them, to gaze at Argilla's confused and scared pink eyes, "No. There's nothing wrong with you…Argilla," she paused, taking in her relieved facial expression, "those pictures…those visions in your sleep are called dreams…"

"Dreams?" Argilla repeated, entranced.

Sera nodded, "Dreams are…hard to understand." she finished with a slight sigh.

Argilla gave her a flabbergasted look, "Hard to understand?! _I_ don't understand!"

Sera chuckled, "That's exactly the point. No one knows for certain what dreams are. Some say that it's telling you of your destiny…or view of the future…or…"

Sera stopped as she saw Argilla's beet red face, "Argilla, what's wrong?"

"The f-future?" Argilla squeaked.

Sera blinked, still not understanding as to the nature of Argilla's sudden blush…After a moment of thought did Sera finally begin to understand, "Did you dream of someone Argilla?"

Argilla almost choked with her own saliva as she heard Sera's question. Laughing nervously, she scratched her head, "Hehe…no…That…that's just silly…"

Sera, who had her eyebrow raised, looked at her firmly, not swayed by her silly antics, "You did dream of someone…Didn't you?"

Succumbing to defeat and embarrassment, "I…Is it bad?"

Sera chuckled, "No! Of course not! People dream of other people…because…because they love them."

"L-love?!" Argilla shrieked, snatching her hand away from the younger woman as if she had been burned with hot coal, "W-what…what is that?!"

Sera stood up as well, taking a step towards the now, near hysterical woman, "Well…love is…the desire to be with that person you love. Love is…the desire and the power to protect the people close to your heart…to sacrifice anything and everything within you to…to see that person happy. You feel this don't you?"

Argilla felt a lump in her throat, "To…to protect my comrades…"

Sera smiled, "This person whom you dreamed of…You love him."

Argilla's face suddenly became devoid of any color, "W-what makes you say it's a 'he'?"

Sera smiled, "I can see you, you know? I see it in your eyes…"

Argilla groaned as she forced herself to walk back to the chair and sat back down, her chin resting on both her palms, with her elbows on her knees, "Yeah…but…now, I don't know what to do…I keep seeing him every night…I can't even get a decent night's sleep!"

Sera chuckled, "Don't worry too much about it Argilla…"

Argilla shot up, standing immediately, her eyes widened, "Not worry about it?! Sera, this thing's driving me crazy!"

Sera smiled, "Dreams are also a reminder of what you should do…" and with those cryptic words, she walked out of the room.

Argilla looked on after her, finding wisdom in her words…

Dreams…remind you.

'It's reminding me of what I should do…'

She then remembered Heat's words.

"_All I'm saying is that, if you really want something, go for it. Don't be just some damn coward."_

So, the way she understood it, her dreams were telling her to tell Serph what she felt for him.

'Is that it? Really?' she asked herself.

'Why is the world against me?'

xxxxx

Argilla walked up at the rooftop of their HQ. She had asked around about Serph and she had learnt that he was there. And so, dragging her feet up the seemingly endless staircases, she nervously set into action what her supposed dream had been unconsciously telling her to do.

She took a deep breath as she opened the door that led to the rooftop.

They were to begin their assault in two days…They were still waiting for Serph to brief them…and well, now that they had time, she supposed that this was a good time to speak to him. Before the confusion and the mayhem, that is.

When the assault began, there would be no more time anyway.

She opened the door and walked out, greeted by a gentle but chilly air, along with the perpetual drizzle. She looked around and saw him, sitting by the ledge, with his back turned to her.

With outmost grace, she walked to him, careful not to make any sound when suddenly, "Hello Argilla. What brings you up here?" Serph asked, without turning around to look at her.

Argilla smiled; she should've known that she would never be able to sneak up to him or sneak past him.

"Hey."

"Is this seat taken?" she asked casually. She looked at his profile and saw him lightly smile, "No."

"Thanks." she said appreciatively as she sat beside him, "So…Serph…ah…How…how are you these days?"

Serph looked at her with a curious smile, "That's not what you're really here to ask me. What is it Argilla?"

She laughed nervously; she was _this_ easy to read?

"Serph…I…I…uh…have to talk to you about something…"

Serph raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

He suddenly noticed how silent she had become and how her eyes dodged his. He had been firm and resolute the entire time that she had appeared but now as he looked at her, he was beginning to feel his resolve falter.

She was close to him now… She was merely inches away from him…He could just feel her soft lips on his…

She could feel blood in her face, and she forced herself to look at him, "Er…well…"

What was she to say? What was she to do?

He was looking at her intently now, with no intention of looking away either. 'Oh God…what will I say to him? Will I just say 'Hey Serph, guess what? I've been having dreams about you and uh…I think I love you!'?' she thought disgustedly and shamefully.

Nope. She can't really say that…That would ruin everything.

Besides, "love" was such a strong word. And as of now, she was still quite unsure about its exact meaning. Sure, Sera had explained it to her but she had yet to really experience it. She felt something strong for Serph; that much she knew, but was it enough to be called "love"?

'I…don't know.' she thought with defeat.

She sighed.

"Oh well…Nothing. I just want to know…about our briefing. When will it be?" she asked, diverting the subject. She looked at his face intently and saw him taken aback by her question.

Well, her diversion worked.

"Two days." he told her sternly. His face hardened and then, "But that wasn't it, was it?"

Argilla could feel the onset of heat on her body again. And so, she did the one thing that she was really good at, "Serph! What's that?!" she yelled, pointing behind him.

Serph immediately turned around, "What?"

He saw nothing out of the ordinary and turned back to her and found the space beside him, empty. She was gone.

xxxxx

'Stupid! Stupid!' she yelled at herself as she stomped back to her room. Oh well, there was always tomorrow…

'There aint gonna be one if we get wiped out.' she thought sourly as she remembered the upcoming siege.

She sighed as she reached her room and went inside, "I'm not ready…I can't tell him just yet…This is so crazy…"

'But what about Serph?' a voice in her head pointed out.

She growled, "He'll know in time damn it! Not now!"

She forced herself to lie on her bed, "I'm tired…I wanna go to sleep…" she whined.

And so, she closed her weary eyes.

xxxxx

Serph sighed; it had been a day and a night now. She had been avoiding him. She wouldn't even look at him.

Had he done something wrong?

Oh well; it would have to wait…

'Wait a minute…' he thought wistfully as he remembered his dreams. In there, she would tell him of her feelings. If his dream was real, it would mean that she really did…want to be with him.

Was that what she wanted to say?

He smiled at that thought.

Or was she trying to gain information about their briefing? Well, he couldn't really blame her if she did, or his other teammates for that matter if they did. After all, he had not said anything.

But now, with the invasion the next day, he had to tell them. Granted, he said that he would tell them tomorrow, but now would be better.

That was why he has assembled the team there at the Strategy Room.

"Good morning ladies." he greeted them. He saw Heat wince at that. Serph grinned.

"Well, as you know, tomorrow is the day we defeat the Vanguards. The assault will begin in 0600 hours. Now, this is your official briefing about the siege."

He could see all four pairs of eyes light up at what he said.

"Now, we all know who those spies are. And undoubtedly, they had told the Vanguards our plan and our locations. Gale," he said, turning to the green-eyed man, "have you set up the perimeter where I asked you to?"

Gale nodded, "Yes. We have set up bunkers and strongholds south southwest of Svathisthana. Companies Echo and Foxtrot will be there while the frontal assault groups, which will lay direct siege on the city with the tanks will comprise of Companies Romeo and Sierra."

Serph smirked, "Did you brief the aforesaid Companies of their locations?"

"Yes. I have debriefed all of the lieutenants and their battalion commanders."

Heat raised an eyebrow, "What are you getting at?"

Cielo scratched his head, "Yeah mon. Wat's going on in your head?"

Serph nodded, "Since this is the initial plan, the Vanguards would probably know it already. That means that their defenses would be centered on those areas that I've specified."

"So?" asked Heat impatiently.

"So," Argilla interjected, "all we have to do is change our positions at the last moment and attack them from behind. They wouldn't be expecting us since they had their spies gather the information. Information that was baited." she said in full confidence, nodding in understanding.

She turned to Serph, "This is what you were planning all along? You wanted to trap the Vanguards into thinking that they had us ambushed while we, in turn, ambush them?"

Serph nodded.

"Yes. It's your standard coup de main operation with a twist." said Heat, crossing his arms.

"So, dat was why you didn't take out dose traitors ja?" Cielo asked, a bit unsure.

Heat grinned evilly, "Yeah…and then, when those Vanguard bastards have fallen, I got dibs on those traitors."

Gale and Argilla winced; they knew what that meant. Heat was going to take those people out; personally.

"Not to worry about that Heat." Serph chuckled, "I will have them apprehended just before the operation begins. They would be detained here at Muladhara."

Heat gave the team a toothy grin, "Sweet…That way, I won't have to look when I come back from plundering and pillaging Svathisthana."

Argilla shivered from her spot; Heat could be such a sadist at times…

"But why didn't you tell us den mon?" Cielo asked, confused. Serph chuckled, "I'm sorry for withholding information. But it couldn't be helped. The information had to be convincing; no chance of foul play. I can't let the traitors suspect even in the slightest that we are baiting them. So, I couldn't tell any of you. I couldn't risk the leaking of information; not until the positions had been filled and the troops in place."

Heat nodded, "Right. The troops had been camping there for the last twenty-four hours right? Undoubtedly, the Vanguards already know of their existence and would just wait for the main siege tomorrow. So, it was just to add props for the show?"

"Precisely." Gale concurred, "Now, we have to pull those troops out tonight. Since the troops only consist of two platoons, it would be easy enough to move them at night without much fuss."

"But how mon? Won't dat be noisy?" Cielo asked, tilting his head to the side, his face displaying an expression of impudent ignorance.

Serph shook his head, "No. They would walk in foot. They would disperse in groups of ten and make their way to their new designated spots. The rest of the army will not be informed, since they will only know of their own positions and not the others'. That way, the traitors would not suspect any change in plans and won't have enough time to warn the Vanguards. I've already contacted Companies Echo and Foxtrot about the change and the decoy."

"Decoy?" Cielo asked.

Heat snorted, "It means a diversion; idiot."

"What diversion?"

Gale smiled knowingly, "The strongholds will not be evacuated. So, when monitored, the Vanguards will still think that our troops are there…And when the siege begins, well, they'll be unpleasantly surprised."

Argilla smiled sadly but did not let it show. She still had a problem with deceptions…But still, their very survival depended on this…

Serph nodded, "Well…now, we have to discuss our would-be positions."

Gale nodded, "Alright. Well, since that is the case, I present a new plan."

xxxxx

The time had come. All were in their designated positions. Instead of south southwest, platoon Echo and Foxtrot will now both attack from the east. Romeo and Sierra will still lay siege of the front gates while Alpha, their team, will infiltrate the base in the midst of the all the fighting. Bravo will reinforce Echo and Foxtrot while Charlie and Delta will assist Romeo and Sierra.

It was tricky and risky.

Serph full well knew that they did not outnumber the Vanguards…But it was important that the Vanguards think that they did.

Even if the spies had most probably told him that they were few. The siege would just have to convince them. Besides, that was just a diversion anyway.

What their real objective was, was to infiltrate Svathisthana and kill Harley.

Serph had just dismissed his teammates, and now, they headed towards their transport; a jeep. He didn't like the jeep though. It was too exposed and the risk of being blown up by a mortar was high…but it was the only way. It was swift and effective.

A chopper was also plausible but the towers from Svathisthana would just take it down. Nope; the jeep was better…and it was sneaky.

And so, as they walked, Serph felt a wrench in his gut. He had seen this before. He blinked as he recalled the flashes from his head.

_Argilla smiled heartily at him; her pink eyes, twinkling, "Serph…? What are you doing?" _

_Serph scratched his head and smiled at her sheepishly, "Well…I…"_

"_Hey! Come on you morons! We haven't got all day!" drawled a voice from afar. _

_He ran to her and grabbed Argilla's elbow. She was quite startled, "Serph! What are you doing?" _

_He blushed and said nothing. And then, in that same instant, he crashed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as she felt his warm and moist lips on hers. Why was he doing this? She opened her mouth to speak but was unable to as he slipped his tongue within. _

This was the time when he'd kiss her in his dreams…

This was it…This was the test that he had been hankering for; the test that would either save him or damn him.

He took a deep breath as he looked at Argilla's back. She was walking towards the jeep briskly. This was it…He wanted to kiss her…He really did…He wanted to taste her…But at the same time, it felt wrong.

Was he supposed to kiss her? Now that he saw what the future was to be, would he follow through it? What was supposed to happen now?

There were so many questions floating through his head…

So many…

"Serph?" a voice roused him. He blinked, surprised, it was Argilla.

"What's wrong? Nervous?" she asked.

He could only nod; it was changing…little by little.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to tell him something…Something important. Suddenly, she lunged herself at him, completely taking him by surprise. His silver eyes widened as he felt her lips hungrily kiss him.

A moment later, his arms latched themselves onto her waist. But before he could fully respond, she pulled back. It was all over.

She smiled nervously at him, "Hehe…Well, we'll have plenty of time to talk after all of this is over…" and with those words, she ran from him.

He allowed himself a small smile. Things had changed. That was a good sign…Now there was a good chance that the outcome would be completely changed as well…

But aside from that, he was now sure…one hundred percent that his dream was real. It wasn't just some flight of fancy of his mind.

It meant more than that. Argilla, she really did want to be with him. His future was changing. And now, he just had to do everything he could to keep it that way.

xxxxx


	4. Consummation

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, WAFF, FLUFF, LANGUAGE, LIME**

**Chapter 4: Consummation **

The siege had begun. Heat and Gale had taken it upon themselves to oversee the arrest of the traitors. Serph was glad. With them out of the way, the Vanguards won't know what hit them.

They were in for a surprise.

Serph's heart beat wildly within as he could practically smell the aroma of battle. His muscles tightened in blind anticipation.

His eyes narrowed and his hand flew to his earpiece as he heard a transmission, "_This is Echo One Alpha One. Preparations are complete." _

"Stand By Echo One."

"_Alpha One, this is Foxtrot One. What are your orders?" _

Serph took a deep breath and then released it, "Echo One, Foxtrot One-Stand By. I repeat, Stand By. Do not move in. Do not reveal your positions until I give you the order."

"_Roger that."_ the two platoon leaders said in unison.

A moment later, they had arrived at the sight. Sierra and Romeo were battering down the gates with heavy artillery. Serph grabbed the binoculars and put it on his eyes. His rocket launchers were in place and were doing away with the Vanguards' choppers. Of course, their side wasn't without loss either, tanks and their own choppers had also gone down.

He gritted his teeth and opened a transmission, "This is Alpha One. Echo and Foxtrot, move out! I repeat! Move out!"

Serph then turned to Cielo, "Cielo, we are going to infiltrate Svathisthana. I leave the placement and the command of the troops to you. I will override the chain of command; I appoint you. You know the drill. Good luck."

With a firm hit on the arm, Serph had left. He trusted Cielo, despite the other's doubts in his capabilities. Serph had no doubt that the army would be fine. He knew what to do.

And so, the four of them rode the jeep again.

xxxxx

The battle had gone the way they had planned it. The Vanguards had not expected Echo and Foxtrot to be at the east…and now, the place was unguarded.

The team snuck in within their HQ and now navigated through its deserted hallways. Serph frowned; where were their guards? The troops were outside, battling the Embryon, but where were the guards?

"It is possible that they sensed the infiltration and had backed all of their reserves in one spot…Most probably just at Harley's chambers."

"Or, they hightailed outta here and let us think that he's still here." Heat deduced pessimistically.

"Come on guys, whatever it is, we still have to ransack Harley's room right? So, it wouldn't make any difference. Not really. Right Serph?"

That was the first time she had actually spoken to him since their kiss. He was glad that she was talking to him again. He nodded, "Argilla's right. We have to move on. Let's get to it ladies."

xxxxx

As they had expected, the remainder of the guards had regrouped outside Harley's chamber. And so, the group had taken all of them out.

They had entered the chamber but were surprised to find it empty.

"Fuck! Where is that bastard?!" Heat yelled as he looked from left to right.

They had searched the entire chamber but found neither hair nor hide of Harley.

"There!" Argilla yelled, eyeing an uneven surface on the wall.

The group had found a secret escape passage. Serph gritted his teeth; they only had one shot at this invasion. They had come so far; too far. They had to take Harley down…! They just had to!

And so, they went through the passage.

It was a dark and dank place; like a maze. The group stuck together…But it was there, in there, that they were detected.

Arrows shot through the air.

Serph had deflected most of them but there was one that he failed to notice…He didn't get to see what had happened…except for a gray and pink blur in front of his eyes…

His breathing became erratic and labored as he fell on the ground, a female on him. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. Argilla had taken the hit for him.

He held her tight. She had sustained the wound on her left side. She looked at him with hopeful and grateful eyes, "Serph…your eyes…They're so beautiful…"

He stiffened; that was what she had said in his dream…He began to panic…What did this mean? Did this mean that no matter what he did, that he cannot undo what was to happen?

That he cannot change the future?

Did that mean that she was…destined to die?

'No…she's not…! She's not going to die…' he told himself with unyielding passion.

"_Don't talk…Save your strength…" _

That was what he was supposed to say…But…he didn't. He didn't want to. He didn't want to make that ominous prophecy come into fruition. No; not if he could help it.

She coughed again and shook her head, "I…I have to tell you…Serph…"

He didn't want to know what it was she was to say…He already knew…He put a finger on her lips, "Forget it…Like you said, there's plenty of time to talk when we get back to Muladhara…"

He looked at Gale, "Call the paramedics! Evacuate!"

"What about Harley?!" Heat asked darkly, finished with taking out the last of their elusive assailants. Serph's silver eyes narrowed, "You and I will go after him."

Heat smirked, "Right on." He looked at Argilla, "Stay alive Argilla! Come on Serph! Harley's getting away!"

Serph cursed himself. He wanted to stay with her…but he couldn't. And so, he leaned in and kissed her. And as quick as he leaned in did he pull away, "I'll see you at Muladhara Argilla…" he said, handing her gently within Gale's arms.

And then, he was gone.

xxxxx

Serph held her hand tight…

He sighed as he closed his eyes. They felt so heavy…his eyes felt hot as tears were pooling within them.

He had been sitting at her bedside for hours now…

He sighed; he had done everything he could to change the future…and change, it did. But, not in the way he expected it to.

But he was still thankful.

After he had Argilla taken from the tunnels, he and Heat tracked Harley down. It didn't take long until they had taken him down…

He had killed Harley with his bare hands. He didn't want to remember it. He had never felt that way before. Never had he felt so…motivated to kill someone.

It had all been about survival before…But after Argilla had fallen, his motivation had taken itself upon another level. Then, he just felt rage.

And when he saw Harley…all hell broke lose.

'That's enough…' Serph scolded himself, forcing the memory from his mind. What was really important was the fact that Argilla was alive and well. She was wounded yes, but her doctor had said that it wasn't fatal.

She'd recover after a month or so…

She would pull through…

Thinking of the scenario in that perspective brought a smile to his lips. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Dreams…

Sera had said that dreams couldn't hurt him…and yet they did. They did hurt him; in more ways than one. But still, he was glad to have seen such malevolent visions. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't have changed the future…

If it weren't for those dreams that he loathed, Embryon would have fallen and Argilla would've died.

From that angle, things weren't so bad…

'No. They aren't…' he told himself.

He traced her angelic face with his index finger. He wanted to be by her bedside when she awoke…He'd stay there all day and all night if he had to.

xxxxx

Argilla's eyelids felt heavy. She forced them to open. She couldn't really remember much of what happened…All that she remembered was finding the secret passageway within Harley's room…

She saw Serph…and then, all went black.

She forced her eyes to focus. She couldn't see very well.

"Good morning." a male voice said gently.

She stiffened as she heard the soothing voice near her ear. Moments later, she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. Blood hiked up to her face and she cleared her throat. She knew who it was.

"Hey Serph." she whispered groggily.

"You had me worried there for a second. You were sleeping for so long that I was beginning to think that you wouldn't wake up at all…" he replied with worry in his voice.

Argilla cast her face down.

"In the beginning, I wasn't planning to…" she stated regretfully.

Serph's heart stopped beating. He didn't know what to say. She didn't want to wake up?

"Then, what changed your mind?" he asked gently, running his slender fingers through her pink hair.

She forced her eyes to meet his, "Can we…talk about this some other time?"

Serph repressed the hurtful feeling that was threatening to overwhelm his system at hearing her words and just looked at her firmly, "Alright."

She smiled sadly at him, "Thanks Serph. I just want to be alone…"

Serph nodded and stood, "No problem. If you need me…you know where to find me."

She nodded. He stood and pressed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her room to grant her, her much awaited solitude.

xxxxx

Two days had now passed and Svathisthana was being converted. Their troops were being enlisted into Embryon. It had been like a whirlwind for Serph. There was so much to do. But then, it wasn't really a lot. They had only succeeded in defeating one tribe.

There were others…

And then, there were Thor and his group of traitors. Heat had been in charge of them. He winced as he thought about those "poor souls".

He sighed; he didn't really want to think about those things right now.

Now…?

Well, now, he just wanted to think about her. That was why he was heading to visit her. He knocked as he reached the door to her room.

He opened it and walked inside. She was sitting up and looking out the window.

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey…"

She turned and smiled at him. "Hello…"

"So…what's up? How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better. Thanks."

The two were surrounded in awkward silence. Serph wasn't really in the mood for elusive charades. He wanted to know why she had wanted to die that day. He wanted to know why she wanted to die when he was fighting with all of his might to keep her alive.

"Why didn't you want to wake up that day Argilla?" he blurted out, his silver eyes searching hers for any and every logical explanation.

The smile on her face faded and she now looked at him with a pained expression. Pained and shameful.

She was ashamed?

Why?

"Serph I…back there…I couldn't do anything for you. I was useless…" she said regretfully, her eyes leaving his to settle on her blanket, her eyebrows furrowed in anger and self disappointment.

Seeing her like this almost broke him. His fingers reached out for her face and they found her chin. Tilting her face up, he persuaded her to look at him. She followed his persuasive tug and looked at his deep silver pools, "Serph, I'm sorry."

Serph smiled sadly at her, "I should be the one apologizing…I didn't deflect that last arrow…You shouldn't feel this way Argilla. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have found Harley's secret escape route. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

He saw the beginnings of a smile form on her face, only for it to face back and reform into a frown…a drooping face. She cast her face down again, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better though…I appreciate the effort."

Serph sighed, "I'm not trying to make you feel better. I'm telling you the truth."

Serph suddenly remembered; there was another question that he wanted to ask her. "Argilla," he began, "what changed your mind?"

Argilla looked at him; she knew what he meant. He wanted to know what changed her mind about waking up. She smiled at herself mentally. If he only knew…

But didn't he already?

'Serph!' she mentally screamed at him, 'Are you really this thick?!'

She let out a frustrated cry and looked sadly at him, "Serph…are you really that blind?"

He blinked.

She let out another cry and slapped her eyes with her palms, "Are you really going to make me spell it out for you?"

"No." he said curtly.

She immediately looked at him and he spoke again, "I…I know what you feel about me."

She blushed, "You…you knew?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"And you didn't say anything?!" she snarled angrily.

He sweat-dropped, "Well…I…I wanted to wait for the right time…"

Her face softened at hearing his lame excuse. It was lame, she knew, but she also knew that people of her kind were very protective and defensive about their own feelings and emotions…Knowing that, she forgave him.

"But Argilla…I want to know what changed your mind."

She blinked and looked deeply into his eyes, feeling all the more ashamed, "Serph…when I was asleep…it was…dark."

Serph raised an eyebrow; she actually remembered being asleep?

'But that would mean that she was conscious of her subconscious…That is just…'

He sweat-dropped; he really was stupid sometimes. It just meant that she was dreaming. He was amazed though…She was dreaming…But about what and about whom, he wondered. A nasty thought suddenly popped in his head.

What if she had dreamed about their sadistic but highly attractive redhead teammate? He tightened his chest at the thought; no, she couldn't really be dreaming of Heat, now could she?

"Dark?" he asked, egging her to continue. It must be hard for her he imagined…Her face was the epitome of concentration and willpower.

"Yes…dark…I was running through an endless dark corridor. I wanted to call out…I screamed for help…But no one heard me." she then paused and laughed, shaking her head, "I suppose I wasn't even screaming. Maybe I lost my voice…"

She sighed and looked at him, her pink eyes boring into his silver ones, "Then…after that, I just wanted to give up…I wanted to just die."

Serph's heart began to beat rapidly.

"Then…out of nowhere…I saw you…" she said, her body slightly trembling, "I forgot all about you Serph…But when I saw you again, I remembered…I remembered what we last spoke of…That we would talk when everything had calmed down. I also remembered…how…how I want…"

"To be with you…" he finished for her.

Her pink eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

He smiled at her tenderly and touched her face lightly, "I know…because…I dreamed about you too…"

Her breathing became constricted. Dreamed…Dreamed? Serph dreamed too? She wasn't alone? She wasn't the only one?

Serph dreamed of her…? Then, did that mean that…?

"Serph…I…" she stammered for words to say…She was practically grabbing them but they just simply slipped from her slender fingers and she found herself speechless, lost in his gentle silver eyes…

"I want to be with you…" he repeated, pulling himself closer to her bed. Then, with no words being spoken between them, he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

He kissed her tenderly, slowly, letting their lips become acquainted with one another…Slowly, every so slowly, he slanted his face to hers and pulled her tighter against his body, and then, with his agile tongue, he parted her lips and entered…

She moaned as she clung to him, her hands traveling from his shoulders to his face, caressing her cheeks lovingly.

His tongue then met hers and then, the two danced with the other. Argilla moaned in his mouth as their kiss became passionate…No longer gentle or tender, it soon became a contest for ardor.

A few minutes later, the two broke apart, out of breath.

"Serph…" she said as she looked at him, "Does this mean…that…?"

"That you're mine?" he asked, chuckling, "Yes. It does…"

She squealed and embraced him tightly.

xxxxx

A month later, Argilla had recovered and returned to her duties.

Night had fallen in and she continued to arrange her belongings properly when a voice lightly startled her, "Are you all settled in?"

"Serph!" she half yelped in surprise.

After they had talked about their issues, they had decided to live together. She had just moved in his quarters.

He smiled gently at her walked up to her, encircling her waist in his arms, "Hello there."

She giggled; she laughed every time he did that…He was so sweet…From her waist, his hand touched her cheek. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. She moaned as she felt his soft and moist lips nibble on her own, asking for permission to enter her wet cavern…

She responded and parted her lips, granting him entry.

They kissed one another with outmost passion and ardor, neither hesitating…nor reluctant. He slowly backed her towards the wall. And there, he pinned her on the wall, his body weight imprisoning his lover…

His hand left her face and made for her wrists. He then pinned them both on her sides. He pulled back, allowing her bruised lips a moment's rest as he gazed at her form before him. He took in her flustered form and looked at her eyes that were glazed with desire…

She seemed to have noticed as well, as she now blushed under his intense gaze and turned her head sideways. Leaving both her wrists in the care of his one hand, the other left and turned her head back so that she looked at him in the eyes.

"Please look at me…" he said, his voice almost pleading.

Argilla felt a lump in her throat as she looked deep in his silver eyes, "Serph…"

"What is it?" he asked, his face a mere inch from hers, his breath on her face.

"What…what _are_ we doing?" she asked, unsure of their actions…

Serph was taken aback by her question. What were they doing anyway?

"I don't know. But, all I know is that…I want to do this with you…" he said with a small smile.

Argilla smiled and nodded, "I want this too…"

Yes…they both wanted it. Whatever it was, that is. Both were unsure of how things were supposed to be…but something within their souls, their being, was somehow telling them that all would be well…

So, Serph kissed her again.

Argilla responded to his kiss passionately, her lips nipping and suckling on his. Serph grabbed her face and pulled her closer to him, all the while pressing his body tighter against his body…

His hands left her face and her bruised wrists, now running his fingers along her uniform, feeling for its straps and buttons…He unhooked, unlatched and unbuttoned them, freeing her voluptuous body from its confines…

It would seem that he was not the only one eager as she herself, unclothed him…

Argilla's heart beat wildly as she saw this scenario from her dreams…She pulled back and looked at him. He stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I…nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just…" she trailed off hesitantly.

"Just what?" he asked gently.

He was feeling all the more flustered as their bodies, both unclothed, were tightly pressed together…His manhood twitched in agony as it prayed for fulfillment. But he could do no such thing as his lover was hesitant.

And he wanted to find out why.

"I think I saw this…before…" she said slowly.

Serph nodded, "In your dream…"

She nodded, "Yeah…"

He grinned, "So, what now? Wanna stop?"

"Stop?! Why?!" she asked incredulously.

He leaned in closer to her and licked her earlobe mischievously, "Because maybe there was something in the future you'd rather change…"

"What?!"

"I did…" he said cryptically.

Argilla pushed him off of her and looked into his eyes, "You…your dreams…You dreamed of the future…?"

It was actually awkward to be speaking of things like this when they were both bare and when they were both on the verge of intimacy…But the look in her face told him that she was adamant to know.

She shook her head, "Serph." she said seriously, "Tell me about it later." she rasped, her voice husky.

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't you want to know about it now?"

She growled and pulled him roughly against her, "Listen, I'm getting restless! Let's finish up first and then let's talk."

"But…"

He was cut off as she kissed him again, shutting him up efficiently. He was glad though…He just thought that they would just end up talking all night…

Responding to her kiss, he grabbed her legs and lifted her off the ground. Argilla understood and wrapped her legs around his waist…

Then…like a passing daydream, the two lovers had crossed the threshold of innocence and now entered the very essence of manhood and womanhood…

He had been happy. He was happy that it had been him and he alone that had taken her there…He was the man that had made her into a woman…

She was happy…She was ecstatic. She was now a real woman…He made her into one…She had given him her innocence; her purity. And now, they were one…

Now, seeing that they had calmed down, Serph took her in his strong arms once more and gently laid her on their bed. She sighed as she got comfortable and patted the space beside her, smiling at him. He smiled in return and climbed in, getting within the covers. She giggled and scooted over to him, putting an arm over his waist, her head resting on his chest.

"So, what part of the future did you change?" asked Argilla, breaking the fragile silence that engulfed the room.

She felt him tense in her arms. She immediately felt bad…She cursed herself for her lack of common sense. Basic logic demanded that because he changed the future, it was very probable to deduce that the future that he had envisioned wasn't one that was favorable or desirable for him…And as to what that was…well, that she didn't know.

But seeing that it was Serph that she was talking about, it was safe to deduce that the future wasn't favorable for the tribe. That was Serph. He always thought of the tribe first, rather than his personal comfort or glory…

That was why she…wanted to be with this man…

"I'm sorry…" she immediately told him, "If you don't want to recall it, then, forget about it. I won't ask anymore."

She felt him relax and she was happy. She felt her lips tug up into a slow smile. It was fine with her if he didn't want to talk. Bad memories were best left in the past; buried and forgotten.

"No." he suddenly said, pulling her closer to him, "I want to talk about it. It's no bother."

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising her head so that their eyes met. He smiled gently at her, his silver eyes twinkling, "I'm sure."

"Okay…Go ahead." she told him.

He sighed, "The first night, I dreamed of being in a battlefield…I didn't recognize the location. It was too foggy…It was unclear. Then, I just saw our tribesmen falling, one by one. So, I had a feeling that whatever battle it was we were fighting…we lost. And then, in the same dream, I saw you. I saw you on the ground; you were hit by a sniper. I…" he took a deep breath, unsure whether to continue his monologue or not.

He felt a rush of energy enter his body as he felt her hand squeeze his as a sign of support. He smiled, "I took you with me…and there…you wanted to tell me something but you didn't get to. My dream ended. Then, the second night, it was all the same…but then, some details were changed. You told me about my eyes…"

"And then, on the third night, I saw myself kiss you…just before we left for the invasion."

Argilla's eyes widened and she raised her head again, this time, sitting up so that their eyes met. She looked at him with surprised eyes, "Serph…But…_I_ kissed you…"

He smiled, "Yes…it wasn't _me_ who kissed you. It was _you_ who kissed me…The details were changed…"

She nodded in agreement, "The future was changed…But, Serph…I _did_ tell you about your eyes…" she trailed off.

He nodded, "That was why…on the day of the invasion, after you kissed me…I was almost sure I changed the future…But hearing you say something about my eyes had me doubting again…and…for a while there, I thought that we would fail…that you would die." he finished, his voice laced his sadness and…despair.

He sighed, "Well…like I said, I wasn't sure at that time whether or not I really did change the future…I had to compare it to my dream. There, after I kissed you and we went for the invasion, I saw our platoons just…die out. Company after company fell under the Vanguards…And you…" he said sadly, grabbing her hand in his, "I lost you…but not before you can tell me what you had been wanting to tell me…You told me that you had wanted to be with me…"

She blinked and then laughed, "That's in my dream too…It was pestering me to tell you…"

He then brought her fingers to his lips. Closing his eyes and sighing a bit, he kissed her hand tenderly, "I would never lose you…Ever."

He opened his eyes again, "From the dream, I was able to deduce that our defeat was a result of systematic betrayal; defection or otherwise…Maybe espionage or sabotage…That was why…"

"That was why you had us investigate all personnel and troops." Argilla commented.

"Yes. And that was why I didn't tell you what I was planning…I want the Vanguards to think that I don't know…That way, they'd be playing right into my hands." Serph finished, his silver eyes no longer twinkling lovingly, but now, hard and steely…They were unfeeling.

"That dream saved our tribe…And it brought you back to me." he said, his eyes softening once more. She smiled back and touched his face, "Well, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere…"

He pulled her closer to him and then, leaned his face close to hers and kissed her.

A moment later, he pulled back and whispered, "I won't let you go…Never again."

And so, they had made love for the second time that night…

"Serph?"

"What is it?" he asked as he held her naked body against his.

"In my dream…I dreamed about you a lot."

"Oh?" he felt his lips tug upwards in a grin. So, it had not been Heat whom she dreamed of. He was glad. And to think that he was beginning to get jealous of him!

"Yeah…I saw us…doing this."

As soon as her words left her lips, she suddenly found herself on her back, her wrists pinned at the sides of her face, with him straddling her, a silly grin in his face, "Did you dream of me doing this too?"

She blushed but said nothing.

Laughing, he slowly and gently let her go, "Sorry…I won't interrupt you again…Please continue."

She snorted, "Anyway, as I was saying, I saw us there. And then, I saw myself telling you how I felt…I spoke to Sera about it and she was the one who told me that sometimes, dreams serve as reminders, so that we may not forget the important things in our lives. And in my life, you are the most important thing Serph."

He chuckled, "Thank you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you…I…"

What was he supposed to say again? He looked into her eyes, searching for that word that he had lost…

She looked and gazed deep within his eyes. He wanted to tell her something but nothing left his lips…

She chuckled; "I _love_ you." she finished for him. Finally, she had been able to say it…Before, she would be afraid. She was afraid of saying it to the wrong person…at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But now, she was sure that he was the one. And she was sure now that it was indeed love that she felt for this man…Her leader…her friend…her comrade.

The one for her. The one she loved. The one she'd love for the rest of her life.

He blinked; yes. That was the word that he wanted to say; "love". Well, touché to her! She had managed to anticipate what he was to say…Wait…did she anticipate it using deductive reasoning or…?

'Did she _feel_ it?' he thought.

"Yes…that's the word. I _love_ you…" he said chuckling.

She grinned, "I know…"

She lunged herself at him and embraced him tightly, "I'm so happy to have dreams Serph…"

"Yeah." he concurred.

They didn't know it right then, but it was at the moment of that realization that they began to have souls…Souls were the purest essences of existence…and now, they had achieved it.

"Say," she suddenly blurted out, "what were you thinking leaving Cielo in charge of the army?" she finished, laughing.

He chuckled; like he said, there were many who doubted Cielo's capability.

"Cielo and I discussed that on our own. He knew what it was he was to do. I had complete faith in him. You should too." he said, telling her in a scolding voice.

Argilla began to feel heat burn her face. Yeah. She really should trust Cielo more. After all, the army was fine. The troops had been well managed and wasn't in disarray. Yes. She really needed to trust in Cielo more…

He deserved it.

"Sorry. I suppose I should cut Cielo some slack." she said finally, her hand touching her chin in thought.

Serph took a deep breath. Despite having been intimate with her, there was something else that had been bothering him for a while now…And he had been dying to ask her about it.

"Argilla," he began, touching her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked, curiosity written all over her face.

Serph swallowed; he didn't want to appear weak in her eyes…He didn't want her to think that he was the insecure type…But, he just had to know.

He took a deep breath, "Argilla…does…"

He was hesitant.

Argilla was beginning to feel annoyed; just what was it that he wanted to tell her? She cupped his face in her hands and assured him gently, "Serph…what is it?"

Seeing the resolution in her eyes gave him his much needed confidence. He nodded, "Does Heat really make coffee for you?"

Argilla was taken aback. She wanted to burst out laughing at his face. All that suspense for that sort of question? And it was about Heat to boot!

But seeing his face, filled with so much desperation, she immediately knew that laughing at him would be folly. He really, sincerely, earnestly, wanted to know.

She sighed, "Yes. He does make coffee for me." she responded curtly.

Serph felt a pang of pain in his heart and he immediately cast his face down, "Oh…"

She blinked; he was displeased? But it was he who wanted to know right? Unless…he was jealous?

She chuckled and he immediately looked up. She touched his face again but he turned away, not saying anything. She found this cute…Serph had always been stoic and almost unfeeling…Who would've thought that he had a jealous streak?

"Serph," she said in a soothing voice, "Heat does make coffee for me. But…it's only during our daily game."

"Game?" Serph asked, tilting his head to the side. So, now they had an everyday game? He repressed a growl that threatened to climb from his chest to his throat.

"Yeah. We have a sparring game everyday." she said, chuckling a bit, "Seriously, he could be a bit violent at times! That guy won't ever let anyone win!"

Sparring game? As in, full physical contact? The unpleasant feeling within his gut suddenly increased tenfold and he suddenly found the urge to leave…

"When we're done, we like to get a cup of coffee. He said that he wanted to practice that too, so, I let him brew some for me. That's it." She scrounged up her nose, "He was never really good at it though…I suppose he needs more practice."

More practice? Serph sighed but said nothing.

"Serph, what's wrong?" she asked, a bit worried now.

"Do you like him?" he suddenly blurted out.

Again, she wanted to laugh at him. Her? Like Heat? That uncouth, unrefined barbarian?

She chuckled, "Me? Like Heat?! No! Never!"

She saw his silver eyes look up at her with wonder and plea. He wanted to be assured…

She pressed herself closer to him, "Serph…I don't like Heat. Never did. He's a good friend. No more than that. In fact, he was the one who convinced me to…tell you what I feel about you."

His silver eyes widened, "R-really?"

She giggled and lightly kissed him on his lips for a moment before pulling back, "Yeah. You're the only one I want to ever be with…No one else…" she said, her voice a mere whisper.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She responded and let her tongue intermingle with his…

Minutes later, they pulled back, out of breath.

"I love you." he told her curtly, his face without emotion. But it was his silver eyes that betrayed his hidden feelings…

She smiled, "Me too. Well," she yawned, "I'm sleepy…" she drawled innocently, sleepiness evident in her voice.

He kissed the top of her head and embraced her, "Goodnight Argilla…sweet dreams…"

"You too Serph…"

Soon, the two fell asleep within one another's arms…And while they slept, they dreamed of only one another… Back then, when they first dreamed, they didn't realize that they gained more than just dreams and atmas. They had gained emotions and feelings…Their souls and spirits had always been within them, but remained hidden, and dormant. But now, they had awakened.

And now, as they had united their bodies, they didn't just unify their bodies, the mere shells of their consciousness, but their souls as well…

Their hearts and souls had found one another's. Neither of them had ever imagined that it would ever be a result haphazardly associative imagery…never because of phantasmagoria.

And so, they slept and dreamed on, without knowing that life, per se, and not just their lives were but mere a daydream, nothing but phantasm.

xxxxx

FIN


End file.
